


Ivory Black

by anodyneAvian



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneAvian/pseuds/anodyneAvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His breath caught in his throat, as his fingers glided over the smooth key of the piano before him. It wasn't like the ones Allen was used to seeing.</p><p>---</p><p>DGM drabble based on the Musician scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivory Black

His breath caught in his throat, as his fingers glided over the smooth key of the piano before him. It wasn't like the ones Allen was used to seeing - it was pure white, with ivory black keys, while the ones that were normally dark where now bleached much like his hair. 

He glanced back up at the scripture in front of him, presented by the ever loyal Timcampy. He knew those symbols and he knew them well, even after all these years. 

Allen swallowed, as his hands began playing a song on their own. At first, he was surprised and frightened but soon he got the hang of it, loosing himself in a sort of trance. He began to sing along with a song he didn't know he even knew, speaking the words as through he had spoken them countless times before.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a fan of D Gray Man ever since I was about eleven, and it was one of my first fandoms. While I have been focusing on other fandoms more and am far more out of the loop when it comes to this one, I was recently hit by a hurricane of feels and thusly wrote this.


End file.
